Luna
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: HENTAI! Ikki decidiu que queria viajar pelo mundo. Certa noite, em um país estrangeiro, sentado a beira do lago, o cavaleiro de fênix é abordado por uma mulher misteriosa...  Ikki e OC


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya (Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e seus respectivos personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos, for feita apenas para o entretenimento, de uma fã para outros fãs.

Oi, povo! Cá estou com mais uma oneshot, dessa vez de Saint Seiya!

Pois é, ficou meio grande, eu sei, mas se eu a reduzisse ficaria muito esquisito, tentei elaborar o melhor que pude para não parecer muito absurda. A escrevi porque, é meio maluco, sonhei com algo assim por esses dias. Acho que foi porque assisti o final da saga de Hades, e eu adoro o Ikki, enfim... Deu nisso aqui, até que gostei, foi um pouco difícil em um capítulo único criar um romance, contudo, deu certo!

Bem, digam-me o que acham, por favor, espero que agrade!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luna<strong>_

* * *

><p>Alguns anos passaram-se depois que os cavaleiros de Atena combateram Hades e outros deuses. Desde então, cada um daqueles rapazes tomou seu rumo, o de Ikki, como de início, foi a estrada da solidão. Decidira viajar para longe, era o momento para conhecer novas paisagens, novos ares. Comunicar-se-ia com os amigos por postais vez ou outra, assim estava bom e os companheiros compreendiam que Fênix apreciava que fosse dessa forma, afinal, prometera retornar um dia, caso precisassem de sua força. Quem mais demonstrou emoção com sua partida fora o irmão mais novo, não negaria que sentiria saudades, contudo já confiava na força e maturidade de Shun, o jovem possuía aptidão para cuidar de si e necessidade de fazê-lo.<p>

Em suas caminhadas mundo afora, um lugar em particular chamou-lhe a atenção pela intensidade de verde na paisagem, e pelos belos lagos em meio aos bosques repletos de carvalhos, tulipas douradas e ebúrneas magnólias. Reteve-se nesse pequeno campo, em um vilarejo ao sul da Irlanda, pois tudo que o envolvia naquele ambiente lhe confortava misteriosamente com memórias do passado.

- Esmeralda... – suspirou, enquanto fechava os olhos, sentado à beira do lago sob a luz da lua – Tenho certeza de que gostaria de conhecer esse lugar. – fitou o céu estrelado, perguntando-se se uma daquelas estrelas azuladas não poderia ser a jovem loura olhando-o de cima, e depois observou a lua branca e cheia, faiscando seu brilho pálido como uma cortina de luz sob o lago e os montes adiante. Aquela radiante luz parecia tão singular daquele local, como se o belo astro tivesse escolhido brindar aquela terra com seu toque gentil.

Gentil? Não lembrava dessa característica na Deusa da Lua, irmã de Atena. Riu ao pensar nisso, já fazia tanto tempo... Enfim, deitou-se sobre a grama e quando preparava-se para descansar um pouco, algo o pôs em estado de alerta.

Movimentos circulares sob a água, começavam pequenos e com o sopro do vento no líquido, expandiam-se à beira do lago. O que provocava essas pequenas marés era a simples ponta de dedos de dois pés, em posição similar a um passo de balé. Ikki ergueu o rosto e a viu, parecia uma divindade. Os cabelos de negritude mais intensa do que um céu sem estrelas, longos e lisos, que bailavam com a brisa da noite, a não ser pela intensidade de escuridão, eram comparáveis aos de Pandora, assim como a pele pálida, quase de mesmo tom daquela lua que logo atrás estava, maior do que parecia até outro instante. Todo o resto se divergia, os traços eram bem mais delicados e aparentemente frágeis como o vidro, a cor de prata dos olhos, que refletiam tudo o que enxergavam como pequenos espelhos, o vestido branco, solto, de tecido fino que sob a luz do luar transparecia, e por fim, um pano da mesma nobre seda, que enrolava-se pelos braços da desconhecida. Sequer sabia definir a imensidão de sua cosmo energia, era completamente diferente de qualquer entidade que houvesse conhecido, porém, de fato, uma aura profunda e serena a envolvia, tão serena a ponto de quase lhe causar sonolência e sensação alucinógena.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, e ainda atento, ajoelhou-se ao lado da caixa que guardava sua armadura, apoiando a mão sobre ela.

A jovem, até o momento de perfil, virou-se de frente a ele, exibindo em seu pescoço um fino cordão prateado que pendurava um pingente de um nobre cristal em formato de lua crescente, que quando iluminado, tomava um tom furta-cor, variando em diversas cores, quase imagens confusas. Segurou-o, como se o quisesse exibir ao homem, sorriu, nada disse, somente deu passos sobre a água, aproximando-se.

Ikki não pensou, trajou imediatamente a armadura de fênix e posicionou-se caso precisasse atacá-la, cogitou se não poderia ser uma subordinada de Artêmis, embora fosse muito improvável. Notou o semblante feminino mudar ao vê-lo como cavaleiro, só não soube definir bem o que aquele olhar arregalado e o pequeno sorriso transpassavam, não até ela se manifestar.

- Que energia calorosa, intensa, quase passional! – admiração, era isso o que a voz suave demonstrava – Eu sabia que havia algo de diferente por aqui hoje. O que faz nesse bosque, andarilho? – a curiosidade, não muito tardia, se mostrou.

Era o seu cosmo que emanava, era estranho que ela, não aparentando ser uma mulher comum, não soubesse que era isso. Chamava simplesmente de energia.

Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, confuso não somente pelas palavras, mas pela distância curta que os separava, também por não saber decifrar o que aqueles olhos mostravam. Inocência ou, talvez, atrevimento? Considerou que fosse o segundo quando as duas delicadas mãos tocaram-lhe a face sem cerimônia alguma, em um reflexo as afastou e deu um passo atrás, desconsertado, e mais ainda ficou diante a insistência dela, reaproximando-se inconvenientemente.

- Já perguntei, quem é você? Responda! – disse impaciente – Responda! – falou pela segunda vez, ainda mais irritado pelo fato de a desconhecida apenas encará-lo em silêncio, como se o analisasse – É uma seguidora de Artêmis? Quais suas intenções?

- Artêmis? – a jovem entortou levemente a cabeça para o lado – O que é isso?

"O que é isso?"- pensou, dilatando os olhos azuis, surpreso. Nada ela tinha a ver com os Deuses do Olimpo, pensou, do contrário conheceria o nome de todos sem exceção. Mas então, o que ela seria? Ainda não estava isenta de toda a desconfiança de Ikki.

- Não vai me responder? – intimidou-a. – Quem é?

Calada, ainda fitando-o em ar de curiosidade, a garota apontou para a lua com uma das mãos.

- Está fazendo pouco de mim? Revele-se de uma vez! Se eu continuar com essa sensação de que oferece perigo, a desafiarei para um combate!

- Tolo, queria que adivinhasse! – riu – Não era tão difícil a minha charada. – ainda apontava a lua – Luna, esse é meu nome, em outras palavras, simplesmente lua.

- O que você é? – olhou-a detalhadamente, de cima a baixo, absorvendo cada traço, curva e cor. Era linda, inebriante, se não fosse por sua rigidez, provavelmente Fênix render-se-ia facilmente a aqueles encantos que a aura dela emanava constantemente.

- Sou simplesmente Luna. – diminuiu o sorriso – E você, quem é e o que é?

- Sou Ikki de Fênix, cavaleiro de Atena. – ainda desconfiado, mas não mais tão hostil, respondeu.

- Um cavaleiro, só podia ser, que bobo eu não ter notado! – observou a armadura, num ato instintivo tocou-lhe o peitoral de bronze – Não é surpreendente um homem com sua energia que emana como um violento fogaréu, ser nomeado como tal. Atena deve ser um nobre rei.

Ikki riu, causando susto na moça. O comentário dela sobre Atena fora tão hilário a ponto de não permitir que o fato de tê-lo tocado outra vez o envergonhasse. Aquele ar ingênuo e a falta de conhecimento eram um charme, admitia, e finalmente já não via ameaça naquela criatura, apenas vulnerabilidade e uma paz sem fim, talvez fosse a cosmo energia, cuja ela conhecia simplesmente como energia.

- Nunca passou por aqui alguém como eu? – perguntou.

- Só se tiver sido enquanto eu dormia...

- Entendo. – supunha que a garota houvesse hibernado ou algo do tipo, apesar de inocente, era quase certeza de que não era humana.

- O que o trás a essas terras?

- Bem, elas me lembram alguém...

Observou o sorriso que marcara presença desde o início se fechar por completo, todavia, nem por isso aqueles olhos prateados tornaram-se menos serenos. Em mais um de seus atos estranhos, duas mãos dela seguraram uma sua, e trazendo-a para perto ela fechou os olhos, naquele breve segundo, Ikki enxergou uma aura branca, fina, envolvê-la, e se não fosse pela extrema sensação de conforto que aquele toque transpassava, por instinto afastar-se-ia. Estranhamente, naquele pequeno instante, não desejou apartar-se, quase enxergou no lugar do negro, a cor do ouro naqueles cabelos.

- Ela devia ser única, sem igual ou parecida no mundo. – os olhos dela se abriram lentamente e buscaram os dele.

- Como sabe que me referia a... – não terminou a frase, o olhar daquela mulher o desarmou a tal ponto de cortar-lhe o raciocínio. Era uma incógnita, tudo nela era uma pergunta, uma divagação. Viu-se tomado por um desejo de desvendá-la, quase uma obrigação, já que tão facilmente ela parecia olhar através de sua alma, ou talvez até olhá-la. – Fale-me de você agora.

- Eu sinto o que você sente, a chama que o envolve me conta. – subiu uma das mãos pelo antebraço rígido dele, deslizou a palma pela pele áspera de guerreiro. – A sua pele é quente como sua alma.

- Minha alma? – soltou-se, novamente pego pela falta de jeito – O que você, uma desconhecida, pode saber sobre minha alma? – afastou-se, exaltado pela proximidade, pelo toque breve que quase arrancou-lhe não só o fôlego, mas os sentidos. Aquela singela carícia por suas cicatrizes não parecia tocar somente a carne, mas também o que havia de mais profundo em seu espírito, mente e coração. O que diabos era aquilo? Tornara a pensar na possibilidade de uma armadilha, e mesmo assim, não evitou o impulso de virar-se de costas a ela, já que seu olhar, voz, tudo em si sugavam a força de Fênix e lhe tiravam qualquer desejo de ataque ou defesa.

- É uma alma solitária, discretamente melancólica... Uma mistura de ardor e tristeza, seu passado o ensinou a ser rígido e solitário. Talvez ainda envergonhe-se de erros que cometeu, embora tenha feito o suficiente para redimi-los e tenha sido perdoado por outros, você mesmo não conseguiu se perdoar.

Como ela poderia saber tanto sobre ele e desconhecer os deuses que combatera com os companheiros? Como? Virou levemente o rosto, avistando-a ainda onde estava apenas com um dos olhos. Os punhos que ainda estavam fechados relaxaram, embora ainda nervosos. O coração dele arfava por dentro, e ele sabia, ela sentia.

* * *

><p><em>Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma...<em>

* * *

><p>- Também estive só por muito tempo, mas essa noite há alguém para me fazer companhia. – Luna aproximou-se outra vez, mas dessa, sem tocá-lo – Estava solitária como sempre estive, até que senti a intensidade de uma chama, como um vulcão em seu auge de glória, então fui atraída até aqui... Era você, a energia que quase me entorpeceu.<p>

- Não sei o que espera ou quer de mim, mas... – Ikki começou, até que a mão dela uma vez mais o surpreendeu, tocando-lhe o queixo, e numa carícia meiga subiu até a sua bochecha.

- Olhe para mim... – estava ao seu lado, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro – Deixe-me confortá-lo, amenizar um pouco dessa rigidez, e também, a tristeza que sente.

- O que pretende com isso? – inebriado, não controlou os movimentos e permitiu que ela virasse sua cabeça como desejava, e novamente olhos frente a frente, já não podia fugir das sensações que ela lhe proporcionava.

- Sentir o calor de sua chama. – disse, virando-se de frente a ele, descendo a mão do rosto à nuca e início de pescoço.

Ikki piscou levemente os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, nada mais falou, não conseguiu. Aqueles olhos, cabelos, aquele corpo à mostra por baixo de tecido tão fino, mesclados ao frio da noite, à beleza da paisagem tornavam-se irresistíveis, e ainda mais unidos à sensação de certa correspondência, conversas cruzadas não por fala, mas por almas. Admitiu o desejo de permitir que ela fizesse o que quisesse, e alimentou certa satisfação por de alguma forma compartilhar angústias com outra pessoa, ainda que de forma involuntária, isso era totalmente inédito para ele. Fechou levemente os olhos sentindo as pontas dos dedos da outra mão dela tocar-lhe a cicatriz entre as sobrancelhas, os fios da franja, contornar seus olhos e nariz, chegando à boca. Cada carícia alimentava em seu ser uma sensação de paz, a mesma que desde o início Luna lhe causara, sentia também a luz branca que a envolvia agora adorná-lo, enquanto a sua cosmo energia avassaladora a abraçava, voraz, fazendo-a revirar os olhos e estremecer.

- Como é intenso, como é quente... – ela sussurrou, tão próxima, que Ikki podia sentir o calor de sua respiração tocar-lhe o queixo.

- O que pretende? – perguntou, entreabrindo os olhos.

- Amá-lo.

* * *

><p><em>Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma...<em>

* * *

><p>Ikki não teve oportunidade de se pronunciar, uma vez que sua boca fora, singelamente, envolvida pela dela, cujos lábios roçaram-se nos seus ansiando por sentir sua textura. Em pequenos selinhos, Luna provava seu gosto, não satisfeita apenas com isso, sugava o lábio inferior do cavaleiro e depois o superior, e em uma breve pausa, suspirava, como se somente aquilo já a estonteasse. Segurando-o pelo rosto, beijou cada canto de sua face, inclusive os olhos. Ikki, embora não correspondesse, talvez por não encontrar meios de fazê-lo, não a afastava, pois cada beijo, cada suspiro, unidos ao perfume adocicado, o desarmavam por completo, provavelmente aquela deveria ser a forma mais eficiente de ser derrotado por aquela criatura que nem mesmo sabia o que era, mas que pertencia à lua.<p>

Ah, a Lua... nunca tão imponente no céu como na noite presente, a mesma aura que emanava da menina, transbordava dela, como se fossem uma só. Seria possível?

* * *

><p><em>Você, lua<em>

_Quantas são as canções que ressoam_

_Desejos que através dos séculos_

_Marcaram o céu para chegar a você?_

_Porto para poetas que não escrevem_

_E seguidamente perdem suas cabeças_

_Você que acolhe os suspiros de quem sofre por amor_

_E doa um sonho a cada alma_

_Lua que agora me olha, ouça-me..._

* * *

><p>Acatou a indagação como uma certeza, porque em breve já não conseguiria fazer uma mais. Suas mãos, menos acanhadas, seguraram-na pela cintura, e como em um protesto por Luna ter trocado seus lábios por sua bochecha, virou o rosto provocando outro encontro de sua boca à dela, e dessa vez, a iniciativa de tomá-la foi sua, não de forma tão sutil como a jovem fizera.<p>

Luna apreciou tanto, que envolveu a nuca de Fênix com firmeza, e já que ele não fizera cerimônia ao colar-se em um beijo a ela, a jovem também sentiu-se à vontade para aprofundar o ato, introduziu a língua na boca dele, circundando-a até encontrar seu par, abraçando-se a ele e bailando uma valsa de romance.

Passando os dedos pelas costas da jovem e descendo até o cós de sua cintura, quase podia sentir a maciez de sua pele devido à finura da seda que trajava, notava a reação que ela tinha ao toque de suas calorosas mãos, que mesmo calejadas de tantas guerras enfrentadas, proporcionavam-lhe grande satisfação. Em resposta, ela unia seu corpo ao dele, apertando o abraço, prensava-se contra aquele imponente peitoral de bronze, uma de suas mãos abandonava a nuca de Ikki e pousava sobre a sua barriga, tão rija a ponto de, mesmo tocando-o por cima do pano, Luna sentir cada divisão dos músculos ao apalpá-las.

O cavaleiro grunhiu dentro do beijo, todavia não a afastou. Mesmo sem jeito, já estava tão envolvido por aquela aura, seduzido pelos toques, perfume e tudo que a ela pertencia, que qualquer coisa que a desconhecida fizesse apenas o faria desejá-la mais. Insana, mas irresistível era a entrega.

* * *

><p><em>Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma...<em>

* * *

><p>A "vinda da lua" ou o que quer que fosse, outra vez abandonou a boca de Fênix para beijar-lhe o queixo, e em seguida, o pescoço. Roçou os lábios e a ponta da língua por aquela pele firme, ainda um pouco bronzeada por ter vivido tanto tempo em uma ilha quente. Ikki revirou os olhos, respirando fundo, quase sentiu os joelhos dobrarem, quase a perder o equilíbrio.<p>

- Luna... – sussurrou, passando a mão por trás do pescoço dela, seus dedos laçaram-se aos fios de cabelo cor de trevas e os seguraram com firmeza, dessa forma inclinou o rosto dela, forçando-a a parar o que fazia e olhá-lo. Baixou o olhar, fitou aqueles orbes preciosos de prata transbordando paixão, admiração e desejo, observou-a respirar pesadamente, sentiu o ar quente sair de seus lábios. Linda, não, perfeita, tudo nela parecia possuir uma magia infindável, um encanto insuperável.

* * *

><p><em>Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma...<em>

* * *

><p>- Deixe-me vê-lo... – ela disse, passando as mãos pelas ombreiras e depois pelo peitoral daquela armadura sagrada. Em seguida, subiu as duas mesmas mãos ao elmo, primeira peça da qual se livrou, permitiu que caísse sobre a grama, o metal em contraste ao verde. Abriu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto, provocativa, passou uma das pernas por dentro das dele, fitando-o, ainda como antes.<p>

Sentindo a coxa feminina roçar sua virilha, não soube formular um protesto, ou talvez não tenha querido. Afastou-se dois passos, a essa distância, olhando-a com a mesma intensidade que era olhado, fez com que a armadura abandonasse seu corpo e retornasse a grande caixa, a qual sempre carregava, que estava mais adiante, também sobre a fina relva, com ela foi-se o elmo, e agora Ikki vestia somente a roupa de sempre, como um homem comum, todavia de mesma postura imponente, e mesmo cosmo incendiário.

Luna estendeu seu sorriso, entreabriu os lábios, contudo qualquer coisa que fosse falar guardou para si, não precisava da fala quando poderia demonstrar toda a grande atração que sentia com gestos. Foi até ele, em postura de completa redenção, o que a tornou ainda mais irresistível. O corpo seminu de musa, coberto por um vestido que mais parecia um fino manto, cujo ele não demoraria a arrancar, olhar pedinte, lindas formas, Ikki a tomou nos braços e do modo bruto o qual costumava fazer as coisas, deitou-a no chão, embaixo de si, puxou a seda, surrupiando-a da pele da jovem, para ter visão completa das lindas formas até então parcialmente difusas, e o tecido que enrolava-se nos braços dela, ele tirou como se desamarrasse afoito a fita de um presente.

- Eu o esperei por tanto tempo... – ela sussurrou.

Não compreendia bem o que Luna queria dizer com aquilo, logo perceberia que não se sentia diferente quanto a isso. Já não via nela Esmeralda ou Pandora, mas somente um astro branco, luminoso, ouvidor de preces e realizador de desejos... O astro que se materializou para ele naquela noite, para brindá-lo com inusitados sentimentos e prazeres.

* * *

><p><em>Você, lua<em>

_Que conhece o tempo da eternidade_

_E a trilha estreita da verdade_

_Faça mais luz neste meu coração_

_Este coração de homem que não sabe, não sabe..._

* * *

><p>- Então devo compensá-la por isso. – ao passo dessa frase, Ikki passou uma mão pela perna de Luna, subindo-a pelo canto, indo até a cintura, e lentamente chegou à altura suficiente de contornar a linha de um seio com o polegar, para em seguida segurá-lo, enquanto tornava a beijar aquela boca que como todo o resto, o esperava.<p>

Ela, por sua vez, em resposta ao toque atrevido de fênix, passou uma de suas mãos por baixo da camisa azul que ele usava. Ao entrar em contato com o início das costas, passou a ponta de seu dedo indicador pelo centro, a parte mais sensível, e foi subindo, provocando um singelo arrepio no guerreiro de Atena. Conforme passava a mão por debaixo daquela roupa e subia pela pele, a blusa ia junto. Quando Ikki já estava despido até o peito, com as duas mãos, abraçando-o com firmeza, Luna induziu o corpo dele a ir de encontro ao seu. Colados, pele com pele, podia sentir intensamente aquele calor o qual tanto a atraia, era como se fosse o sol de seu céu.

O rapaz de olhos e cabelos azulados se livrou da camiseta por completo, atirou-a para um lado qualquer e em seguida, retornou a aquele abraço. As pernas da jovem o envolveram pela cintura e o induziram a roçar sua virilidade, apertada naquele jeans vermelho, na pequena brecha úmida que esperava seu encaixe. As unhas fazendo rastros pelos músculos protuberantes das costas o faziam inclinar ainda mais o corpo para frente, em carícias gradativas o atrito de peles tornava-se ainda mais intenso, assim como os incessantes beijos, vorazes, molhados, que trocavam, as línguas enroscavam-se e iam a fundo, quase encontrando as entradas das gargantas. Os gemidos baixos emitidos pela "fada da lua" (ou coisa parecida, talvez), abafados pela boca dele o enlouqueciam.

Inspirado por aqueles sons, e também por aquela colisão de corpos, passou a língua pelo canto da face da mulher e foi até a sua orelha, não fez cerimônia ao invadi-la para em seguida morder a lateral. Os dedos de Luna pressionando suas costas, e os lábios úmidos sugando a pele de seu ombro foram um incentivo para que ele descesse mais, pelo pescoço, clavícula, colo, até chegar a um dos fartos seios e sugá-lo. A voz doce soou mais alta, e aquele corpo tão vulnerável estremeceu embaixo do dele, as pernas que o envolviam abriram-se, simplesmente, os dedos daqueles delicados pés passaram pelo cós da calça do cavaleiro como um pedido para que a tirasse.

Estava louco, sequer a conhecia, mal sabia quem ela era, mas só de olhá-la em baixo de si a esboçar um sorriso tão doce e olhar tão terno, além daquela energia imensamente pacífica e gentil que o abraçava, não sentia ter forças para parar, ou então, vontade. Naquela noite, a última coisa que desejaria seria ficar só.

* * *

><p><em>...Que o amor pode esconder a dor<em>

_Como uma chama pode queimar-lhe a alma!_

* * *

><p>Ergueu o rosto para ter melhor visão da possível divindade, notou os finos fios negros espalhados sobre a grama, o brilho no olhar prateado, a leve vermelhidão dos lábios, passou dois dedos por eles, sentindo o calor e a maciez, enquanto uma das mãos de Luna descia por seu pescoço, caminhava de seu peito à barriga, e ia lentamente até mais em baixo, quando fazia menção de tocá-lo justo onde mais desejava, voltava ao umbigo, e então descia, somente para provocá-lo mais do que já fazia, até que passou dois dedos por dentro da beirada da calça, alcançando o início da roupa íntima, com certa agilidade abriu o botão, menos pressa abriu o fecho, expondo melhor o volume.<p>

Ikki enrubesceu discretamente, porém não a impediu, permitiu-a puxar sua calça, juntamente à cueca e livrá-lo de ambas.

- Você é tão belo... – ela suspirou, os olhos brilhavam como duas joias preciosas. – Eu o quero tanto... – mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto passou os olhos por cada traço, desenhou cada um com os dedos sobre aquela pele rígida, dura, e assim quase arrancou o fôlego do rapaz outra vez, principalmente quando, sem cerimônia, segurou-lhe as partes mais íntimas com firmeza. – Eu o quero!

Não pensava em mais nada, naquela noite tudo o que acontecera no passado ou aconteceria no futuro não passava de um profundo vazio. Solidão, tristeza, raiva, vingança, nada, por pouco não esquecera o próprio nome. Só conseguia ver e pensar em Lua, ou melhor Luna, talvez as duas fossem somente uma, e que fossem, tornaria tudo aquilo ainda mais especial. Extasiado, Ikki tornou a beijá-la, dessa vez foi ainda mais atrevido e segurou com firmeza os dois seios nas mãos, quase não mediu a força ao apertá-los, mas ao ouvi-la dar um gritinho os massageou mais calmamente. Em seguida, achou justo retribuir ao toque ousado dela, desceu uma das mãos até a feminilidade já tão úmida que pequena parte do líquido escorria pelo canto da coxa, introduziu desacanhado um dedo, e logo, notando que a garota inclinava o ventre e desencostava as nádegas da terra, introduziu outro.

Parecia que, conforme mais prazer ela sentia, mais sua aura tornava-se intensa, aquela luz branca refletia nos olhos do bravo guerreiro e o hipnotizava. Por Atena, estava completamente perdido por ela! Fazia tempo que não sentia o coração tão descompassado!

"Devo ter enlouquecido..." – Pensou, enquanto aprofundou aqueles toques e intensificou a velocidade, da mesma forma com que ela prensava sem membro com os dedos e o movimentava. – "Mas preciso disso, preciso...".

- Luna, quero você! – disse, como uma confissão, impulsionando o corpo para frente, para propositalmente roçar a ponta de sua virilidade à porta que gostaria de adentrar, cuja seus dedos abandonaram para contornar-lhe a virilha e afastar ainda mais uma das pernas, embora já estivessem há muito abertas, convidando-o. – Quero você agora!

- Então me tome... – suave, ela falou, abrindo um maior e mais terno sorriso – Sou a sua _Luna _essa noite.

* * *

><p><em>Você, lua<em>

_Clareia o céu e a sua imensidão_

_Nos mostra somente a metade que quer_

_Como quase sempre depois nós faremos_

_Anjos de argila que não voam_

_Almas de papel que se incendeiam_

_Coração como folhas que depois caem_

_Sonhos feitos de ar que desaparecem_

_Filhos da terra e filhos seus._

* * *

><p>A lua cheia parecia uma enorme lamparina celestial, tão soberano era o seu brilho que as estrelas ficavam tímidas à sua presença. Toda aquela luz ebúrnea parecia apoderar-se do casal, aquela sensação seria para sempre guardada nas memórias de Ikki como a mais mística e acalentadora que vivera, além de erótica. Percebendo que era o momento apropriado, posicionou o corpo para o encaixe, uma das mãos sobre o solo serviu de apoio, a outra repousou sobre a coxa da jovem, antes de invadi-la, passou mais uma vez um dedo naquela entrada para certificar-se de que estava pronta, e depois, afagou a virilha antes de subir à cintura e segurá-la. Enfim, devagar, roçou mais uma vez a ponta, para em ritmo cauteloso introduzi-la. Luna mordeu-lhe de leve o ombro, abafando mais um gemido, enquanto apertou suas costas com as mãos. Ikki a beijou mais uma vez, e em meio ao beijo, aprofundou um pouco mais a introdução, o calor molhado o seduziu de tal forma, que não resistiu e permitiu que seu membro deslizasse totalmente para dentro daquele apertado e inexplorado paraíso. Luna apartou a boca da dele para se permitir liberar um longo gemido, mescla de dor e excitação.<p>

Aquele tom desesperado, extasiado, aquele grito sedutor o animou a dar continuidade, e assim o fez: Impulsionou levemente o corpo para frente e depois para trás, e assim deu início ao ato. A cada embalo, um novo som abandonava os lábios da moça e o excitava ainda mais. Enquanto a tomava, como havia pedido, esfregava a boca por seu rosto e pescoço, pelo queixo e enfim pelos lábios, os quais ela mordia e lambia. Luna inclinava o corpo para cima, induzindo-o a ir de encontro ao dele. O cavaleiro quase perdia o resquício de juízo quando sentia os delicados seios dela serem imprensados ao seu tórax, gostava tanto disso que a apertava ainda mais contra si para senti-la melhor. As pontas dos dedos de um dos pés dela passavam pela coxa dele, subiam por uma bochecha de suas nádegas e então, primeiro com uma perna o envolvia com a cintura, imediatamente fazia o mesmo com a outra, forçando-o a introduzir o membro ainda mais profundamente. As mãos delicadas passavam por seus braços, ombros, apertando cada forma, cada monte de músculo, depois desciam por suas costas e subiam, as unhas faziam caminhos e deixavam leves marcas, depois as mesmas pequeninas mãos subiam pela nuca dele, enquanto uma ficava, a outra voltava para aquelas costas irresistíveis.

Não só ela emitia aqueles sons entorpecentes, mas à altura do prazer que sentia, Ikki grunhia entre dentes. Os movimentos, que desde o início embora vagarosos, já não eram sutis, tornaram-se estocadas violentas. Estava tão absorto em sensações que não foi capaz de conter a ferocidade. Não houve reclamações, Luna apreciava aquilo tanto, que desejava jamais haver fim. Pequenas gotas de suor escorriam pelo canto da face de Fênix, e também pelo resto do corpo. A jovem da lua, com a língua as secava, e depois depositava breves beijos sobre o rastro, comprimia os lábios no pescoço do homem, depois afastava levemente, permitindo que o seu hálito quente a tocasse, presenteando Ikki com inúmeros arrepios. Não satisfeita, com a força das pernas o jogou para o lado, desse jeito ele caiu deitado sobre a grama, e ela sentou-se sobre ele. Ainda no encaixe, Luna serpenteou o corpo como se bailasse sobre o de Ikki. O cavaleiro abriu um pequeno sorriso diante visão tão inexprimivelmente bela e excitante, em resposta, sentou-se e a ajudou nos movimentos, segurou-a firmemente pelas nádegas e a impulsionou para cima e para baixo. Agarrada à nuca dele, intensificava a cavalgada em resposta, logo seu corpo todo estremecia sobre o dele, era quase chegada a hora.

Ikki a jogou sobre a grama novamente, não resistiu, mais uma vez atou os corpos, e também já não aguentando os inúmeros prazeres que aquele ato proporcionava, a possuiu com tudo de si, com a mão que se apoiava arrancou um tufo de grama, perdeu o equilíbrio e seu corpo pendeu sobre o dela, todavia isso não o impediu de continuar as estocadas, firmes, intensas. De baixo do seu, sentia o corpo feminino tremer, vibrar em êxtase total, aquilo era apenas mais um de muitos incentivos para que ele também alcançasse o ponto crítico. As cosmo energias abraçavam-se juntamente a eles naquela consumação, Luna sentia a chama eterna da ave fênix consumir todo o seu corpo, assim como Ikki, que há tempo já era envolvido pela aura noturna do luar, sentia sua luz acariciá-lo. A mulher de cabelos negros e olhos prateados, abriu os lábios em um enorme sorriso ao ser consumida por todo aquele calor, aquele cosmo avassalador, o ápice havia enfim chegado, já não possuía o controle do corpo, as pernas bamboleavam e comprimiam-se, as extremidades ficavam dormentes, o coração pulava. Ikki, em um grito libertador, liberou o líquido consequente de seu orgasmo dentro da jovem, tamanha fora a quantidade, que parte acabou por escorrer da virilha entre as coxas da garota.

Ofegante, repousou o queixo sobre o ombro dela, e de olhos fechados, tentava recompor-se. Ainda naquele estado, melado de suor, sentiu os braços gentis envolvê-lo em um abraço terno, e também uma das mãos afagar-lhe os cabelos úmidos.

- Dormi por tanto tempo, mas sonhei apenas enquanto estive acordada... – ela sussurrou, fechando os olhos.

- ... Quem é você? – Ele perguntou mais uma vez, mas desta sem hostilidade, na verdade certa doçura era notável em seu tom. Junto à pergunta, ergueu o rosto para fitá-la outra vez. Os olhos azuis transpareciam paixão, encanto. Sim, em uma única noite, apaixonara-se perdidamente. Quem diria?

* * *

><p><em>... Você, que sabe que o amor pode esconder a dor<em>

_Como a chama pode queimar-lhe a alma!_

* * *

><p>- Eu sou Luna. – ela abriu lentamente os olhos e o encarou novamente, pacífica e serena. – A <em>sua<em> Luna.

Ikki sorriu, sabia que mesmo que insistisse ela não falaria mais do que aquilo, então não insistiria, não estragaria a magia daquela noite, daquela troca de energias, carícias e súbito afeto. Passou a mão pela face pálida de luar, acariciou-lhe a maçã quente, reparando mais uma vez em detalhes o quão singular era aquela beleza em suas mãos. Aproximou o rosto devagar, e em milímetros de distância a encarou mais um pouco, tocando narizes.

- Ikki de Fênix... – Luna sussurrou novamente – Você me possui. – sorriu, singela.

Não compreendeu muito bem, como das outras vezes, contudo apreciou aquele tom, passivo, entregue, carinhoso, passional, e encantado por ele, a beijou mais uma vez, prolongou o máximo que pôde aquela prova de carinho, até que, dominado pela fadiga, deitou-se ao lado de sua musa. Ainda trocando olhares, viraram-se de frente um para o outro. Luna, como de costume, tocou-lhe a face, e dessa vez, Ikki simplesmente fechou os olhos e apreciou o toque, contrário das primeiras vezes.

- Eu o escolhi, querido... – findou a frase com um selinho.

O cavaleiro, já cansado, sentiu os olhos pesarem e depois disso, tudo ficou escuro, caiu no sono. A última coisa que lembrou após todo o ato, antes do despertar, já vestido, foi de um abraço protetor, daquela aura branca adentrar seu corpo e revigorá-lo, era como se a grande Lua Cheia o tivesse envolvido por um momento, junto à imagem dele, as cores do pingente que Luna usava...

* * *

><p><em>A luz branca, minha deusa, sereníssima deusa! ...<em>

* * *

><p>- Luna... – falou baixo, abrindo lentamente os olhos diante a claridade do dia. – Luna? – sentou-se, olhando para os lados. Vestido, com a caixa que guardava sua armadura ao lado, estava sozinho naquele bosque, diante ao lago que agora refletia o sol.<p>

Levantou-se, ainda confuso. Procurou por cada canto, cada galho de carvalho, pétalas de magnólias brancas, não encontrou um vestígio sequer da bela moça de pele pálida e cabelos negros. Achando cedo demais para desistir, subiu os montes até encontrar, além deles, um pequeno vilarejo.

Desconfiado, fitou cada canto, cada pessoa, até deparar-se com uma imagem de uma mulher cravada na pedra, em um pequeno pátio de pedras no centro, juntamente a frases em um idioma que ele não sabia decifrar. Diante àquela imagem envelhecida, até um pouco falha, havia uma senhora de mãos unidas a orar. Ikki se aproximou curioso, percebeu que no pescoço a mulher idosa carregava um pingente de lua feito de madrepérola.

- Me desculpe interrompê-la, mas para quem ora? – perguntou, aproximando-se um pouco mais.

- Vejo que não é daqui, não é mesmo? – a mulher sorriu.

- Sou do Japão...

- Oh, que interessante! Bem, imagino que a Irlanda atraia muitos turistas por sua bela paisagem, castelos ancestrais e também pela música, os violinos, tudo isso... Não é mesmo? – a senhora, desuniu as mãos e as repousou sobre o pingente que usava.

- Bem, eu tive alguns outros motivos... – falou, enquanto fitava incessantemente a imagem.

- É Dana. – ela disse, sorrindo – Já ouviu falar dela?

- Não... É uma entidade?

- Deve ter reparado que muitos irlandeses são cristãos, não é mesmo? Há belas igrejas e capelas por aqui, com o tempo, nosso povo assim como praticamente toda a Europa adotou o cristianismo. Mas a nossa origem religiosa vem dos Celtas, que muito antes de qualquer outro povo, habitaram esse país...

- Sim, os Celtas... Já ouvi falar, mas meu conhecimento a cerca disso é muito raso.

- São poucos os registros sobre esse povo e sua cultura, contudo, aqui na Irlanda, em certos povoados, a mitologia deles ainda se faz presente. Os Celtas eram um povo pagão, acreditavam em vários deuses, sobretudo na Grande Deusa.

- Grande Deusa? – não sabia porque, mas a conversa despertava um interesse incomum de sua parte.

- Sim, a Deusa da Lua... Mãe terra, Deusa Mãe, ou simplesmente Mãe. Ela tinha várias formas e nomes, variavam com as fases da lua, geralmente, aqui a chamávamos de Dana.

- Dana... – não era Luna, mas a probabilidade de possuírem parentesco não era nula.

- Sim, Dana. A Deusa da lua e da fertilidade. A mitologia diz que ela nasceu em um clã de dançarinos e que, também, era considerada a Mãe dos Deuses por ter sido a responsável pela nomeação de todos... Alguns anciões das redondezas a chamam de Água do Céu, outros alegam tê-la visto embrenhada nesses bosques, a bailar por sobre as águas dos lagos e rios, celebrando a lua cheia... São histórias muito bonitas.

-Oh... – o rapaz arregalou brevemente os olhos, indagando-se se a tal imagem que os velhos sábios teriam visto foram a mesma que ele. – E como seria a aparência dessa deusa?

- Ah, isso ninguém sabe dizer! São histórias lindas, mas somente histórias. Os Deuses vivem de verdade em nossos corações e mentes, onde são alimentados por nossa fé. - a senhora riu – Mas uma coisa deve ser admitida, as nossas histórias de Deuses e fadas são belíssimas, vale a pena o estudo! Você pode vir à taverna hoje à noite, haverá muitos conhecedores da religião, alguns gostam de discutir o assunto. Outros ainda designam-se como os antigos _Thuatha dé Dannan_, os seguidores de Dana, isso devo confessar, é pura balela!

- Entendo... – abriu um pequeno sorriso – Obrigado pelas informações, verei se apareço por lá mais tarde.

- O que acho muito singular e realmente bonito é a prece para **Ela**, por isso, de vez em quando venho aqui e oro, afinal, se ela existe ou não, isso nunca saberemos, mas se sim, então de algum lugar ela deve me ouvir e olhar por mim... – a mulher, diante a imagem, sorriu novamente.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ela a ouve. – e realmente tinha.

"Então Artêmis não é a única Deusa da lua existente... Há Dana, na religião dos Celtas, que também ocupa esse posto..." – pensava, enquanto observava o sol se por em ansiedade, na esperança de que com a noite, pudesse ter a chance de reencontrar a criatura misteriosa com quem dividira a última madrugada.

- Luna, será então que você é... – piscou os olhos, lembrando-se de que quando se apresentou, a bela mulher apontou a lua e disse sê-la – Mas é claro. – afirmou, certamente – Ela me mostrou quem era desde o início, era essa a charada que gostaria que eu desvendasse...

Sentou-se à beira do lago, como estava da outra vez, ansioso para que ela aparecesse. Queria tanto vê-la novamente, seu coração quase gritava dentro de seu peito o nome da mulher com quem se deitou. Recordava com nitidez de cada instante, cena, tudo o que dividiram, desde a carne até os espíritos, da leitura que ela fizera de sua essência em tão pouco tempo de conversa, não conseguia abandonar os pensamentos em que ela se encaixava, e não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Só queria que ela surgisse como da outra vez, só desejava vê-la sobre as águas do lago novamente, naquela posição de bailarina, talvez a sua origem, como dizia a lenda.

* * *

><p><em>Mas é com o amor que respira o nosso coração<em>

_É a força que tudo movimenta e ilumina!_

* * *

><p>- Vamos, Luna, venha! – Fitou o céu, nublado dessa vez, nuvens acinzentadas cobriam parcialmente a lua, na parte em que a luz branca era visível, através dela, Ikki via de relance um sorriso – Luna, onde está?<p>

As horas passaram e ela não veio. Ikki passou toda a noite sentado à espera, mas ninguém o abordou justo no momento em que ele mais desejava uma companhia – a **Dela**. Resignado, entendeu que era improvável vê-la novamente, talvez estivesse dormindo, como dissera ter estado durante muito tempo antes que ele aparecesse.

"Deusa da Fertilidade..." – pensou, lembrando-se dos momentos mais íntimos que compartilharam, foi inevitável abrir um pequeno sorriso com as lembranças tão quentes.

Carregando a armadura nas costas, decidiu que era o momento de deixar aquele país, havia ficado mais uns dias e em todos eles, nunca mais conseguiu encontrar-se com Luna. Shun mandara-lhe uma carta pedindo que viesse passar alguns dias com ele e os companheiros na nova mansão Kido, Fênix não viu problema em aceitar o convite, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desejou alguma companhia.

Ao partir, já sentado na cadeira à janela do avião em um voo noturno, percebeu a imagem da lua crescente através do vidro, coincidentemente ao seu lado, sempre. Não pôde evitar de fazer menção à criatura misteriosa que conhecera e com quem partilhara o seu mais íntimo ser. Sem saber se era a sua mente a pregar-lhe peças ao ver dois olhos prateados brilhando de relance no astro da noite, encostou a cabeça no apoio do banco e fechou os olhos, tentando descansar.

- _Não importa aonde vá, estarei sempre olhando por você..._ – ouviu a voz soprar no ouvido como uma brisa.

* * *

><p><em>Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma...<em>

* * *

><p>- Luna? –abriu os olhos e voltou a olhar pela janela.<p>

- _A sua... A sua eterna _**Lua**.

* * *

><p><em>Apenas você consegue ouvir a minha alma...<em>

* * *

><p>Com aquela última frase ele compreendeu, ela realmente era quem acreditava, e quando entregaram-se um para outro tornaram-se um só. Enquanto a lua brilhasse na imensidão do céu, Luna estaria consigo, olhando-o e protegendo-o. Ela o havia escolhido.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A luz branca, minha deusa, sereníssima deusa!<em>

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora<strong>

É, eu sei, ficou meio louco... Mas, sabem, eu gostei bastante! Acho que meus hentais estão melhorando um pouco (em outras palavras, estou ficando mais sem vergonha, hehehe...). Não sei se pode ter ficado meio confuso, confesso que estava com medo de citar Artêmis aqui, já que tudo o que sei sobre a personagem é o que assisti no filme O Prólogo do Céu (onde está essa saga? Nem sei se já lançaram algum episódio depois disso, tenho curiosidade de ver como nossos cavaleiros se sairão no Olimpo. Além de quê, tenho esperanças de que dessa vez o Seiya tome vergonha na cara e agarre a Saori de uma vez! Aí está, mais uma ideia para fanfic... XD)

Sempre gostei de mitologia celta, talvez tenha sido influenciada por Brumas de Avalon (ah, amo, amo, amo! Até li sobre _Wicca_ – a religião da Deusa - na adolescência e pensei em seguir a religião, mas é tudo mirabolante demais, meu ceticismo não me permitiu prosseguir com a ideia XD ) e achei interessante inserir um pouco dessa mitologia no universo "Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco". Como dito na fanfic, a Deusa da Lua possui várias formas, além de _Dana,_ há _Cerridwen_, chamada de Deusa Mãe (assim como _Dana_) e controla toda a natureza( a outra que mais conheço), _Arianrhod_ (na verdade, ela é a deusa da lua cheia, mas o nome é um pouco esquisito, por isso adaptei), _Dama Branca_, a forma idosa da Deusa (acredito que de _Cerridwen_), deusa da morte, chamada de Rainha da Morte e também de _Banshee_ – aquela que trás a morte. Por fim, a nossa _Dana_, Deusa da fertilidade, a escolhi porque, assim como _Cerridwen_, ela é considerada a grande Deusa Mãe dos celtas, _Danu_ ( uma das muitas variações do nome), tal foi sua importância que o segundo maior rio da Europa, o Danúbio, leva seu nome (parece que os Celtas se desenvolveram no Vale do Danúbio).

_Tuatha dé Dannan _significa Povo da Deusa Dana, eram seus descendentes. Não fazem parte somente da mitologia Irlandesa, mas também escocesa (se não me engano, há uma banda de Minas Gerais com esse nome, de Folk Metal).

Adoraria explicar mais sobre essas lendas (que adoro), mas as histórias são muito longas e imprecisas, muito se perdeu ao longo dos anos, os registros são poucos, mas já dá para ter noções boas, seria legal, já que a mitologia nórdica foi aproveitada em Saint Seiya, resgatar um pouco dos Celtas, há várias Deusas interessantes, sacerdotisas ( Morgana e suas nove!). Quem sabe não é uma ideia para uma nova fanfic adiante?

Falando nisso, estou com alguns capítulos novos de "_A Minha Queda Será Por Você_" (minha fanfic de Sailor Moon) prontos, só falta editar e postar por aqui, talvez eu consiga postar pelo menos um ou dois nesse feriado.

A música (tradução) que coloquei na fic é do cantor _Alessandro Safina_ (voz incrível!) e se chama, coincidentemente, "_Luna_" (antes que perguntem, sim é aquela música que tocava na novela "O Clone" XD). Essa história de nomear a personagem de Luna foi uma ideia minha, nada a tem a ver com o folclore celta, eu só quis fazer um mistério senão ficaria muito na cara, fora que tinha tudo a ver com a música, e foi uma forma mais bonitinha de a personagem se auto designar como Lua.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do hentai, é um presentinho de Páscoa para todo mundo que assim como eu, curte muito o Ikki!

Beijos!


End file.
